


Following Directions

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Summary: request for a short little thing about Daddy Merle.Warnings: smut, language, daddy kink, ya know, the usual Merle shit.





	Following Directions

You opened the door to Merle’s trailer and smiled when you saw him sitting on the old couch in front of the even older TV. You closed the door behind you and walked over to him, dropping your purse on the floor by the door.

Merle turned his head towards you when he heard the door close behind you. He put the beer he was drinking down on the coffee table in front of him and got up to greet you.

“Hey, baby girl,” Merle drawled as he approached you.

He walked with a swagger that always made you a bit weak at the knees. His white undershirt stretched tight across his chest and stomach, accenting his broad figure. Merle looked you up and down, smirking when he saw you were wearing the black dress and heels he had told you to wear in the texts he sent you earlier. You tilted your head down and looked up at him, feeling your body heat up under his gaze.

“Hello, Daddy,” you whispered, the words themselves causing a wave of arousal go through you.

Merle closed the gap between the two of you and placed his hand on your cheek before pulling you in to kiss him. You placed your hands on his chest and melted into his touch, moaning softly and leaning your body into his. Merle ran his other hand up your leg, pulling your dress up to your hip.

“Good girl followin’ my directions,,” Merle said softly against your lips. He ran his fingers over your hip and down to your ass, gripping the soft flesh there. “No panties, just like I told ya.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” you said softly. You arched your back into Merle’s touch, pushing your ass into his grip.

“But only dirty little thangs go ‘round with no panties on,” Merle said. He looked down at you with a devilish glint in his eyes. “Ya a dirty little girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you said, looking directly into his eyes.

Merle moved his hand to between your legs and pushed one of his fingers through your folds, running down your slit once, making your hips buck when he tapped your clit lightly. He removed his fingers and brought it up to your face, running it along your lips.

“An’ just look how wet ya get from runnin’ ‘round with no panties,” Merle chuckled darkly. You flicked your tongue out and licked your own juices off his finger, tasting yourself. “Such a filthy girl.”

You giggled softly, biting your lip and grinning up at Merle.

“Ya know what’s gotta happen to dirty girls, right baby?” Merle asked you. He was grinning broadly at you, and pressing his hips into your body, letting you feel how much of an effect you were having on him.

“Yes, Daddy,” you said softly.

“Tell me what happens to ‘em, baby girl,” Merle whispered. He ducked his head down to kiss your neck softly, trailing his tongue down your throat to the crook of your neck.

“They get punished, Daddy,” you said softly. You wrapped your arms around Merle’s neck and hugged him closer to your body, lifting your leg up to press your core up against Merle’s thigh, grinding up against him and moaning softly.

Merle gripped both of your hips in his hands and pushed you off of him. He looked down at you with a stern expression on his face as he removed his hands from your body and crossed them over your chest and shook his head. You knew he was disappointed in you for losing control of yourself and trying to pleasure yourself without his permission.

“Get to my room,” Merle growled, his voice a deep gravely tone that made your pussy pulse with need. “Undress an’ bend over my bed. I’ll be in inna minute.”

“Yes, Daddy” you said. Your breathing had quickened and the arousal that had been building since you began texting Merle earlier that day and he told you he was in the mood to play reached its peak.

You took a few steps towards Merle’s bedroom before he spoke again.

“Leave them heels on, baby,” he drawled.

You did as you were told. You took off your dress and bra, leaving the heels on just as he asked. You bent over Merle’s bed feeling your wetness start to leak down your thighs with anticipation of what was to come. Merle made you wait a few minutes before he stepped in, letting the anticipation build and make you more desperate with each passing second. When you heard him open the door and enter the room, closing the door and locking it behind him, you had to bite your lip to stifle the whimper that threatened to escape your lips.

You heard Merle’s heavy footfalls walk over to the bed, but you kept your head forward, staring at the headboard of Merle’s bed, your back arched and ass stuck out for Merle. The heels made your leg muscles strain slightly in the position your were in, bent at the waist, your chest resting on Merle’s bed, and your hands stretched out in front of you. You heard him open a drawer and take some things out, making you shift around as your anticipation and desire reached new peaks.

“Put your hands behind yer back,” Merle said behind you.

His voice made you whimper with need and you did as you were told.

“Yes, Daddy,” you said.

You felt a rope wrap around your arms and tie your hands in place behind your back. You were forced to place all the weight of your upper body on your chest, the position making the weight of your upper body press your breasts and nipples painfully into the mattress. Merle ran his hand over your ass, lightly brushing against your skin.

“Safe word is ‘red’,” Merle said, removing his hand from your body and taking a step back to admire you, chuckling softly when he saw the wetness already dripping from your desperate pussy. “Ya ready, baby girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you said softly.

Merle waited half a second before the first slap on your ass sent a delightful burning through your entire body.


End file.
